


Трудно быть ками

by Grissel



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Ryoma ni omakase, Трудно быть богом - Братья Стругацкие | Hard to be a God - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: О  подлинной природе некоторых деятелей времен Бакумацу и Мэйдзи





	Трудно быть ками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnetCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/gifts).



> Использован канон кинотрилогии о Кеншине

Когда Фудзита-доно миновал могилу великого героя Сайто Хаджиме — шестую и последнюю на этой дороге, было уже совсем темно. Жеребец, взятый из конюшен полицейского управления Осаки, оказался на поверку сущим барахлом — впрочем, чего ещё можно ожидать от Осаки? Ничего не поделаешь — времена паланкинов безвозвратно канули, а железной дороги в этом направлении ещё не построили.   
В мутном небе дрожали редкие звёзды, но даже в этом неверном свете можно было различить долговязую фигуру, затаившуюся в придорожных зарослях. Инспектор привычно положил руку на рукоять меча. Какие бы ошибки ни совершала новая власть, лишать Фудзиту Горо меча она не стала. Он прислушался.   
Не бывает бесшумных засад. Недорезанные в прошлом году самураи из Сацума дребезжат дедовскими доспехами, дезертиры из императорской армии неудержимо икают от скверного сакэ, а шпионы правительства тщетно пытаются разобраться в устройстве «смита-и-вессона». Больше всего, по понятным причинам, опасаться следовало сацумцев. Эти нынешние газеты, ёкай их заешь, на всю страну раструбили о «подвиге инспектора Фудзиты». Впрочем, плевать.  
— Эй, — окликнул он, — скучаешь?

Наблюдатель, поняв, что его раскрыли, вывалился на дорогу, и Фудзита разочарованно вздохнул.  
— А, это ты, деточка…  
Называть деточкой парня, который ростом не уступал инспектору, а шириной плеч и превосходил, было по меньшей мере странно, а с точки зрения называемого ещё и оскорбительно.  
— Ну ты и сволочь! — возопил Сагара Саноске. — Все же решили, что ты погиб во время великого пожара! Газеты некрологи на тебя печатают, кто-то билеты на твои похороны продаёт…  
— А ты не поверил.  
— Это всё Кеншин! Вообще-то я его ищу, а на тебя случайно наткнулся. Так он мне как-то сказал: «Если услышишь, что Фудзита Горо — или как его тогда буду звать, умер — не верь! Я раза три на это повёлся, больше меня на это уловку не поймать». Я его не послушал, а ты…  
— Вот что, мальчик. Ступай, найди Баттосая. И скажи ему, что ты был прав, а он ошибся.  
— Что?  
— Я умер. Понятно?  
Сано заморгал от изумления, а когда несколько пришёл в себя, инспектор уже растворился в ночи.

Этот лес назывался в народе Икающим. По официальной версии, по какой-то причине выброшенной позже из «Дай Нихонси», посланцы Мори Тэрумото, отправленные, чтобы принять победные реляции, натолкнулись здесь на лагерь Токугавы Иэясу, чьи войска расположились здесь после победы при Сэкигахаре, и долго икали от испуга.  
Люди избегали тут бывать. И вряд ли потому, что здесь, по рассказам, можно было встретить всяческую нечисть: от гневных духов-мононокэ до демонических котов-бакенэко. Какого нормального японца удивишь ёкаями? Причина была проще: ранее поблизости располагалась деревня нелюдей, только не ёкаев, а неприкасаемых-ханин, то ли дубильщиков, то ли изготовителей сандалий, то ли палачей, которых ещё при Тоётоми Хидэёши отселили подальше от столицы. С началам эпохи Мэйдзи, когда отменили сословия, жители разбежались, но место по-прежнему считалось нехорошим.   
В глубине леса стоял старый храм, посвящённый Фудо-Мёо или какому-то другому воинственному божеству. В мирные токугавские времена храм был заброшен, и стали поговаривать, что обиженный бог сходит с алтаря и бродит по округе. Говорили, что умилостивить его можно возлияниями из самого крепкого сакэ, потому храм прозвали Пьяным святилищем.  
Фудзита-доно спешился и вошёл. Стоящий внутри храма дух подтверждал все ходившие о нём слухи. Хоккай-хоши спал, уткнувшись лицом в миску с остатками американских консервов, но услышав шаги инспектора, поднял голову.  
— Я сам её изобрёл! — провозгласил он. — Зажигательную смесь! И ему принёс! Говорю, способствует устроению праздничных огней, ты ж страну объединяешь, у тебя праздник за праздником пойдёт… Молодец, грит, давай её сюда. И нас всех на горе Хиэй этой смесью… праздник устроил… орёл наш Ода-доно…  
После этого Хоккай-хоши пропел начало запрещённой ещё во время войны Гэмпей, но вечно актуальной песни «Шумел-гудел пожар в Киото», грохнулся на лавку и захрапел. Увы, благочестивый спутник Танского монаха после сожжения обителей на горе Хиэй непоправимо тронулся умом. Сюда его привели воины Северной армии, возвращавшиеся из Осаки после Зимней осады. С тех порХоккай -хоши мирно жил в храме, если не считать периодических запоев.   
Очередной самогонный аппарат, чудо инженерной мысли, пришлось разбить. Сердце инспектора при этом обливалось кровью. Фудзита-доно и сам был не дурак выпить, но теперь, когда ему наливали, неизменно отказывался. «После наступления Мэйдзи я завязал, — утверждал он. — Потому что как выпью, непременно хочется зарезать кого-нибудь». Последнее даже было правдой.   
За алтарём стояла древняя молитвенная мельница. Инспектор сложил руки, прочитал «Нама Амида буцу», после чего крутанул ручку. Мельница заскрипела и выдала документы с новым именем.  
Раздался шум, который в эту эпоху, тем более не так далеко от города, трудно было представить. Лицо инспектора просветлело. Он аккуратно сложил бумаги за пазуху и вышел из-за алтаря — как раз в тот миг, когда Принц Преисподней появился из темноты.   
Он выглядел почти так же, как тогда, когда инспектор (впрочем, тогда он не был инспектором и звали его иначе) видел его в земной жизни в последний раз. Стройный, в чёрном мундире без знаков различия, при мече. Тонкое, строгое, красивое (враги язвили — слишком красивое) лицо. Только белая прядь волос надо лбом раньше не всем была видна.  
Когда князь Эмма, повелитель Преисподней, решил, что народ на островах слишком уж размножился, он решил зачать от земной женщины сына, который бы этот народ основательно проредил. И когда женщина узнала, с кем разделила ложе, то поседела от ужаса. Белую же прядь у рождённого ею сына могли видеть лишь избранные, способные понять, кто он такой.  
Подумать только, многие считали, что «они-фукучо» — это прозвище…  
Инспектор приветствовал его, как полагалось приветствовать старшего по званию, хотя сейчас они, пожалуй, были в одинаковых чинах.  
Затем по ступеням храма зацокали каблуки, и вошёл довольно молодой мужчина, лохматый и неряшливо одетый. Он единственный был без меча, однако по его «смит-и-вессону» было видно, что владелец с подобным оружием обращаться умеет.  
— А чей это, благородные доно, дракон позади храма?  
— Это мой дракон, — холодно ответил Принц Преисподней. — Я не могу тратить время на морские переходы, а воздушный транспорт в этом мире ещё не изобрели.  
Фудзита Горо уселся за стол.  
— Купил бы ты, Рёма, себе лучше новые штаны, а не ботинки на каблуках.  
— И что тебе мои ботинки? Не все ростом с токийскую пожарную башню. И вообще, я первым ввёл моду на западное, которой вы все нынче следуете!  
— И это говорит сторонник идей «сонно джои», — усмехнулся Принц. — Нет ли здесь противоречий?  
— Я трикстер, мне можно.  
— В синто нет понятия «трикстер».  
— Это потому что мы все здесь немного трикстеры… И вообще, Хиджиката-сан, не слишком ли ты засиделся в России? Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  
— С чего бы? У меня ещё на Эзо были хорошее отношения с Николаем-доно и его людьми. И разве не твой родственник, Сакамото, устроил, чтоб меня переправили на русский корабль?  
— Когда я выпнул этого бедолагу на Эзо, я надеялся, что ему там прочистят мозги, но чтоб настолько… Короче, Такума мне и перевёл, что ихние мемуаристы пишут. Сплошное восхваление «инсургентов» и брань в адрес императорской армии.  
— Ну, они же не слепые.  
— Тебе, конечно, это лестно, но как можно не понять простых вещей? Там империя. И у нас теперь империя. Если одна империя подобным образом высказывается о другой, это плохо кончится. Может, не сейчас, а лет через тридцать. Но тем не менее, лучше бы тебе оттуда убраться. Куда угодно, хоть на Марс, благо воздушный транспорт есть.  
Хиджиката нахмурился.   
— О сложностях, которые будут ожидать страну через тридцать лет, тогда и поговорим… а пока у нас есть насущные проблемы. Собственно, поэтому я вас и созвал. — Он перевёл взгляд на инспектора. — Хаджиме-кун, каким образом пресловутый Шишио Макото и его подельники сумели скрыться, хотя по всем нашим расчётам они должны были быть ликвидированы в Киото?  
— Это я виноват. — Инспектор склонил голову. — Просчитался — не думал, что они снова устроят пожар. Казалось бы, эпоха новая, а методы те же… — Он повернулся к Рёме. — И что у вас, патриотов, за манера — как что, сжигать Киото?   
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, традиция. Освящённая веками.  
— Ода Нобунага! — во сне пробормотал Хоккай-хоши.  
Хиджиката продолжал адресоваться к инспектору.  
— И ты, конечно, ничего не придумал лучше, чем опять погибнуть.  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Это неприятно, но я уже привык. Теперь буду их искать.  
Трикстер хихикнул.  
— Ладно, предоставьте это Рёме. Ты езжай в Токио и собирай там команду. А я этого Шишио прямо на место приведу. Зря я их, что ли, столько времени на это корабль собирал! А как разберётесь, я броненосец себе заберу, будет у меня свой «Летучий Ямато»…  
— С какой стати ты такой добрый?  
— Может, в порядке благодарности. За Сайго Такамори. Это ж надо — расстрелять его из пушек, у него же и отбитых. Даже я б лучше не сумел.  
— Да? Я полагал, Сайго тебе друг, соратник и сват.  
— Точно. Я ему даже саксофон подарил, любимый! А он навёл на меня убийц. Я-то, конечно, всё равно — вот он, но как-то обидно.  
— А уж мне-то как обидно, что это убийство постоянно вешают на меня.  
— Ничего, потерпишь. Ты всё равно пока живёшь, как человек. А мы уже нет…  
— Отставить посторонние разговоры, — вмешался Хиджиката. — Итак, договорились. Сакамото приводит корабль к Токио. А за остальное отвечаешь ты, Хаджиме-кун.  
— Всегда мечтал увидеть заключительную драку на броненосце, — ухмыльнулся Рёма. — Фогэрабари!  
Инспектор молча кивнул. И Хранитель, Разрушитель и Трикстер покинули храм.

Химура Кеншин вдохновенно драил пол в додзё Камия. После того, как Шишио Макото и его клика были уничтожены, экс-Баттосай мог вернуться к тому, чего ему так не хватало в прежней жизни хитокири — домашнему хозяйству. Этого Сано никак не мог понять. Ну ладно — готовить. Многие любят готовить. Но с наслаждением стирать и мыть полы?   
Он попробовал был отвлечь Кеншина разговором.  
— Нет, ну какая он всё же сволочь! Только этот броненосец взорвался — его уже нет как нет. Ни выпить, ни поговорить по- человечески. Да кто при таком мерзком характере с ним вообще общаться будет?  
Кеншин выжал тряпку.  
— Я, помнится, тебе как-то говорил — или не тебе? — что у Сайто жена — бодхисатва.  
— И что ты этим хотел сказать?  
— Да вот это самое и хотел, — ответил Кеншин.   
И снова принялся мыть пол.

**Author's Note:**

> Версия о том, что Хиджиката после ранения был перевезён на корабле в Россию, высказывалась японскими криптиоисториками, но не имеет никаких доказательств. А вот иерей Павел Савабэ (до крещения Савабэ Такума), ученик св. Николая Японского, действительно был кузеном Сакамото Рёмы.  
> «Фогэрабари!» — песня, которую в сериале «Предоставьте это Рёме» Рёма поёт со своим джаз-оркестром. Искажённое «forget about it», в смысле — «не бери в голову».


End file.
